A Happy Pregnant Convention
by Dark Deception
Summary: A random fanfic I made. Based off of a fanfic by KiKiD484


Dark Deceptiopn presents

A Mario/Cave Story crossover:

A Happy Pregnant Convention

Based off of an artwork by KiKiD484 on deviantART

It is a happy-go-lucky day at the Mushroom Kingdom, as Vanna T. is happily stolling to the park. Her stomach is big and buldgy, but by the looks of it, she isn't fat at all! In fact, she's pregnant! Her hand is laying on her preggy tummy, feeling the happy little movements that her unborn baby is making.

When she made it the park, she found three other girls that are having a giddy conversation, who also happen to be pregnant like her: Minh T, Mimi, and a person she never met outside the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hiya!" Vanna T. called out.

"Oh, hey, Vanna!" Minh T. said.

"Hiya!" Mimi squealed, flailing her arms happily. "Did you meet her yet?"

"Who?" Vanna asked. Mimi pointed to a female humanlike android with blond hair wearing a red tank top and maroon pants and has these green thingson her head, which Vanna assumed they were a sort of accessory for her hair of something.

"Ooooooh! What's your name?" Vanna asked her.

"Tee hee! My name is Curly Brace." She told her. "I'm actually new here. Me, my hubby, and all of my friends moved here."

"Yep. She new here." Minh said. "Also, she's pregnant, just like us!" She also said with an adorable giggle.

The girls giggled, as they are happily rubbing their preggy tummies. "So, are you girls giddy about your motherhood? Because I sure am!" Vanna told them.

"Yep! I really am!" Minh told her

"Yep! I can't wait!" Mimi squealed.

"Me too! I'm so excited!" Curly told them.

"Soooooooo, do you girls like to talk about our hubbies?" Vanna asked.

"Oooooooh! Yes!" The girls said.

Vanna makes a cutesy look at Curly and asked. "Sooooooooo, do you like to tell us about your hubby, Curly?"

"Meeeew! Kay!" Curly squeals. "My hubby's name is Quote! He helped me save the Mimiga from the villanous madman that wans to transform them onto berzerk weapons. However, after taking him out, we also defeated Ballos, the creater of the Demon Crown that posessed him. After that, we setteled in a little cottage we built. He had a little fun, and after that, ta-da! I'm preggy!" She explained.

"Ooooooooooh!" The girls went.

"Wow! You must been through a whole lot!" Vanna told her.

"Yeah." Curly giggled, petting her pregnant belly.

"Sooooooo, Mimi, tell us about your hubby." Vanna asked.

"Well, lets say that I have two of them!" Mimi told them.

"What? Two hubbies? Is is even possible?" Minh told her.

"Well, Count Bleck and Dimento are debating who was the one who pregified me, so I thought 'How about you two will be my baby's daddies?'" Mimi told them.

The girls 'Awwww'ed from it.

Minh a baby kick. "Oh! I felt a kick!" She told them. The other three also felt a kick.

"I felt a kick too!" Vanna said.

"Me too! I felt two kicks!" Mimi mewed

"I felt a lot of kicks. I guess my baby's really energetic" Curly told them. They each rub each other's kicking preggy tummies. They mewed and giggled and mewed some more.

"Okay Vanna, tell us about your hubby." Curly told Vanna.

"Oh. You mean Quizmo?" Vanna asked, and then felt lovestruck. "I love him. I'm so happy that I'm carrying his baby." She drooled and became lost in her own world, rubbing her preggy tummy.

"Awwww, looks like your in love!" Mimi told her.

"Well, I don't really know about my husband, but I felt really giddy after he gave me his seed." Minh told them.

The girls giggled anyway. So they talked about their incoming motherhood and stuff. Eventually, their husbands arrived.

"Hai honey!" They said to them.

"Hey sweetie. Are you girls having an adorable conversation?" Quote told Curly.

"Yep! We're talking about our our pregginess, our babies, and everything. We're just having fun." Curly told him.

Count Bleck and Dimento went behind Mimi, lifted her dress and rubbed her bare preggy belly. Mimi mewed loudly, know that she felt her hubbies' hands. She turned around and mewed. "Hi hunnies!"

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" Dimento asked Mimi.

"Good, but I'm doing pretty nice, thanks to you two." She told them, kissing both Cound Bleck and Dimento.

"Awwwwwwwww! Kyuut!" Vanna said. Chuck Quizmo wrapped his tail around her body, being gentle to her preggy tummy. "You're such a sly hubby Quizmo"

"Yeah." He told her.

They all went through the park, talking about parenting and babies and other stuffs till nightfall, where they went back home, waiting for the time that they give birth.

The end! :3


End file.
